


Carbine Chronicles V Ceyn

by VegasLasotosReyes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Salem (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Angels, Atlantis, Blood Magic, Comedy, Cosmic Beings, Creation Myth, Death, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dimensional Magic, Domestic Violence, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genie - Freeform, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lycans, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Multiple Dimensions, Multiple Selves, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocular Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Species, Original Universe, Other, Phoenix - Freeform, Political Alliances, Rough Sex, Sentient Technology, Sirens, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Stag'ni, Time Skips, Titans, Transformation, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, World War, djinn, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasLasotosReyes/pseuds/VegasLasotosReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the story of the Karvyna Family's 5th generation "Carbine Chronicles V Ceyn" center's around the title character (and his fraternal twin sister) as they try to navigate life in a world where anything is possible and everyone is afraid of something.</p>
<p>For the first time ever a private academy in the town of Cadence, California has openly accepted not just one but two full blooded Vaharian applicants in a gesture of good faith towards the newly appointed King of Dragon Tail island. Unbeknownst to the twins this invitation carries far more weight than it implies, with the american government constantly going back and forth on what rights, if any, should be appointed to those of Vaharian lineage the uneasy but gradually improving alliance between the U.S. and Greece (the official Vaharian Capitol) has reached a near breaking point. Witch factions have grown much stronger since their persecution centuries ago and have spread destruction under the guise of Vaharian influence and leadship. For Ceyn and Jonyka though, only one thing is certain...</p>
<p>Everyone will be watching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some general rules when reading this work  
> 1.Story takes place across multiple time periods. The prehuman, helenistic, colonial, victorian, and modern age.  
> 2.There are 2 basic types of beings. Vaharians, Humans  
> 3.Try to think of Vaharians as the missing link between man, nature, and beast  
> 4.Magic is a type of energy, not an unexplained force  
> 5\. Witches are a heavy discussed topic in this series, which REAL WORLD practitioners of witchcraft are not represented in this work, the witches within are drastically different and thus are not a fair or accurate representation of actual practitioners. please do not confuse them.  
> 6.Throw away any preconceived notions of religion, science, spirituality, paranormal activity, cryptozoology, time, dimensions, and the like. Nothing you’ve read before is really going to give you a fair foothold in this story. In fact referencing anything you’ve learned in other stories (aside from my own) will likely just confuse you more as to how things work in this universe.

  
[](http://imgur.com/TgkJlbD)  
  


“So did you hear about the new kids?” They said. “They’re like, royalty or something from one of those vaharian families.” They said. 

In ancient times, the Vaharians. The predecessors of mankind, lived in harmony with the planet, nature, space, everything. We had no need for violence because we’d evolved to a point where we understood how pointless it was. Then the humans came. Like a parasite descending on the earth. They gave in to impulse and instinct, they were violent, cruel, and fearful.

They were also compassionate.

There was a kindness in their species, one that we could identify with, and so we began to teach them. We helped them develop into an intelligent species, but nature it seemed had a different plan in store. Even with all that they had learned, the humans still gave in to their violent impulses. They began to fight among one another, forming clans of their own, and the Vaharians?

We let them. 

Worse even we encouraged it. Those of us that saw the humans as beneath us, they led the human factions against each other in war. My family would not. They resigned themselves away to the islands that had been home to us for time immemorial. Then the humans made a mistake. They grew arrogant in their victory, and aided by powerful members of our own race attacked the islands. Driving us into a war that would last until the early 19th century. 

It was only later that century when all of humanity was made aware of our existence, by none other than the Genie King himself. He signed peace treaties with every country, and turned human life around. He provided them with a clean energy source and worked with the elementals to repair the damage that both Vaharians and Humans had done to the planet. 

Now the year is 2015, and whole communities of people all across the globe have openly welcomed my kind. Today was meant to be my first day at a private academy for exceptional students. My sister Jonyka and I are to date the first full blooded Vaharian’s to be accepted by a private human academy. 

Our worlds are still very much separate, and there’s still a lot of bad blood between the Humans and the Vaharians but I’m confident that in time we’ll get better. After all, it was a human that said “peace is what you make of it.” 

My name. Is Ceyn Carbine, prince of Dragon Tail Island, son of the Dragon King, and this is my story. Kind of.


	2. Cadence Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day at school, and already famous. Life sucks sometimes.

  
[](http://imgur.com/LSQvLNR) [](http://imgur.com/TQadXg5)   


“Ceyn, Jony! Mom said its time for school!” I looked over at my sister and we both exchanged worried glances. Today would be our first day at Cadence Academy. They offered an insane amount of courses but my interest was cosmetology. I figured since I was such a klutz, I might as well look good too. My sister on the other hand was totally into the whole computer science thing.

“Ceyn, Jony, get u-” My big brother opened the door half naked with his hair sticking up all over the place. “Oh, you are up.” We both snickered because we knew exactly what he’d been up to and why he looked so disheveled. 

“Having fun bro?” I asked and he blushed. 

“Just finish getting ready you little perverts.” He said and awkwardly rushed down the hall to his room, by which time Jony and I had our heads hanging out in the hall giggling uncontrollably at Bubba.

“Do you think Van knows we know sis?” 

“Are you kidding, that idiot’s oblivious to everything.”

“I heard that!” Bubba screamed and we both rolled our eyes and went back to getting dressed. Clothing an accessories all made to match. Jony and I took a lot of pride in our appearance as both individuals and twins. I had on a white jean jacket with a black tank top and black skinny jeans. My hair pulled off to the right and pinned up like a flower with the length of it hanging like curled dirty blonde vines. Jony had on a solid black jean jacket with a white tank top and platinum leggings. Her hair was pulled to the back and pinned like a ribbon, the length of it flat-ironed and we both had on heels. Not very big ones, well, 3 inches. We painted one another’s faces and raided our jewelry chest until we found some bangles that matched our outfit and then we put on our family anklets and we were done!

By the time we’d gotten downstairs mom was still in zombie mode, sipping at his gin and tonic while dad made really bad hangover jokes. 

“Hey kids.” Mom said and stuffed a bread roll in dad’s mouth with deadly precision. “You, stop talking.” He said and then turned back to us. “Before you go to school. There’s a few things you should know.”

Jony and I looked at one another then back at mom who was busy cramming another roll in dad’s mouth to keep him quiet, because yeah, that plan is full proof. We took his silence as a invitation to sit down at the dining table so, well that's what we did. 

“As you know,” Mom started, sipping his drink and taking a bite of his own bread roll. “You’ll be the only pure blood Vaharians at Cadence Academy. Likewise there are a few ground rules I want you to follow.”

“No se-” Mom impeded dad’s comment with a quick hand, one that dad then licked and mom pulled away to wipe on his night shirt. “Thank you dear, really.” He said sarcastically and reached for another roll of his own volition. “400 years together and you’re still so mean to me.” Dad mumbled, chewing loudly on the roll just to annoy mom.

“You’re so old that dirt is your descendant, and yet you still act like a child.” Mom retorted and we all laughed a bit. “In any event. No powers in school. None, not unless its in defense of yourself or someone else. Also, you don’t ever take off your anklets. Not for anything, understand?”

“Why not?” 

“Because then mom and dad won’t be able to find us if we get into trouble, what’s next. You going to tell us not to make friends?” Jony more accused than asked.

“Not at all. I put complete faith and trust in your inability to make them.” Mom said with a genuine smile and Dad kicked him under the table.

“What he actually meant to say was he trusts you to make good choices.”

“Dear god its the good choices talk.” Bubba said as he fumbled his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Okay, who did it. Who took my energy drink?” He turned around and scanned the room, Jony and I just sat there with bored expressions as Dad very stealthily pointed a finger at mom who was sipping his drink.

“ _MOM!_ ” Bubba whined and closed the fridge stomping away. 

“I love you too baby.” Mom said running over and hugging him and then sitting back down. I swear no one in this family has any decency. First my big brother and his shirtless-ness, then mom and his alcohol, and of course there’s dad whose polished off a whole basket of bread rolls, and its about to start on another.

“So, can we go now, because I don’t want to be late.” I said and mom rolled his eyes.

“Not just yet. First the rules. No powers, don’t take off your anklets, no seducing the humans, and you.” Mom pointed to Jony when he said that. “Clothes are to stay in the on position. If you get hot, deal with it.”

“Or find a fan.” Dad suggested and Jony rolled her eyes.

“Come on you two lets go.” Bubba called from the front door. Mom blew him a kiss and he stuck out his tongue in response, to which our darling, loving, kind hearted mom chucked a flaming bread roll at him.

“Missed!” He teased as he ducked only to be hit by the unseen flip flop that followed the fiery artisan starch brick. “I’m sorry!” He squealed as he got up from the floor and adjusted his glasses and shooed us out the door and to his car, well, Van’s car actually. I’m fairly certain I’m the only one who still thinks it’s funny that Van bought a minivan.

The ride to the school was awkward, mainly because Bubba was in a bad mood about his energy drink, and well that's just an ongoing battle with mom. As soon as we got there we were climbing out of the car and heading for the building. 

“They’re waiting for us.” Jony said, as if it wasn’t obvious.  
“Of course they are.”

“If you embarrass us,” She said putting her hand in mine. “I will make you regret it, _twin_.” With that eerie comment we walked up towards the school. I’d practiced this moment over and over again. Walking through the double doors with my sister like an absolute bad ass.

People were staring, muttering things, a lot of them looked at us the way dad looks at dinner. Everything was good, 5 steps through the doors and not a single incident. Then _it_ happened. I got distracted for a second by a poster on a wall for a school event and bam. Face, meet, wait a minute that's not floor. That’s jeans, zipper, oh no its a groin. It was like the whole world was in slow motion. Just in the nick of time a hand stopped my face from meeting the bulge beneath.

“I know they said you people are weird but.” I scrambled to get up as people just stared on at me and Jony who looked like she was ready to kill me. 

“I am so sorry I almost face planted your crotch, I just, I got distracted by, and then I fell and well yeah. I’m sorry.” I said banging my head on my sister’s shoulder as the guy stood up and stuck his hand out. 

“Huh?” I said staring at his hand and Jony let out an exasperated sigh. 

“You’re supposed to shake it Ceyn. I swear you were adopted.” I grabbed his hand with my own and shook it up and down a couple times until Jony stopped me. “I’m sorry, we don’t let him out of the house much.

“It’s okay. I was made aware of your, _unique_ , upbringing when they assigned me to be your student assistant. Name’s Dakota. My brother will be here in a moment.” I saw him looking around like he was a bit lost and then lo and behold another one came rushing out from the crowd. You could tell they were related because of their faces. But where Dakota was tall and lean and confident his brother was nervous and twitchy, built like an Adonis, and very much the spitting image of a Vaharian. 

“Do you think they’re?” I whispered to Jony and then noticed the look Dakota was giving me. I leaned up straight and smiled and waved innocently, and he just laughed a bit.

“Sorry, we don’t let him out of the house much.” He said pointing back to his brother. Who walked over to us fixing his glasses. 

“Hi, hi, I’m my name is uh Beaucanon, but you can call me Beau, or uh if you want you can use my who-” 

“Okay! Calm down there bro, before you scare them off.” Dakota said with a firm smack to his brother’s back. 

“Look Ceyn, I think we just discovered your actual twin.” I grimaced at her and then went back to being enamored with my finger nails in an obvious attempt to distract from the spectacle I’d made. Everyone’s cell phones buzzed all at the same time and Beau pulled out his phone and checked it. 

“Damn that bitch works fast.” Dakota said staring at his brother’s phone. I nosily looked over the screen to see me, face first, and practically nose diving into Dakota’s pants. Great. Not only will everyone hear about it, someone was kind enough to provide the entire school with video accompaniment. 

“And I’m freeeeeeeeeeeee, free falling!” Double great, they synced a song to the damn thing. First day of school and any chance of having a good time has been ruined. “This video has been approved by the Global Basic Bitch Reading Association, a subsidiary of the Bianca.Del.Read.A.Ho and Queen.K Foundation. Remember, reading is fundamental, and daily shade keeps wrinkles as bay.” 

Wow. 

Just wow.

“I am so sorry about this, I’ll go talk to him right now and ask him to take it down.” Dakota said and walked off before I could tell him to stop.

“Is he always like that?” I asked turning to Beau who just nodded and put his phone away. “You don’t say much do you.” he answered silently, again. I jumped when I heard a loud ringing bell and Jony clamped her hands over her ears. 

“names?” Beau asked after the bell stopped and we looked to each other and back at him. “They never told us how to say your names when they gave us your files. So.”

“I’m Ceyn.” 

“And I’m Jony.”

“Ceyn. Jony. Okay, got it. Um, Ceyn I’m your guide for the week.” He stated right around the same time Dakota came running back over to us. 

“Sorry, this way um...” He looked between us and his brother pointed to Jony. “Cool lets go, the science district is this way.”

As they walked away Beau nodded his head and then pointed towards a different hallway with his chin. “we go this way.” He mumbled and started walking. I tried not to talk, I messed with my bangles, pulled at my jacket. I even walked right into a stray student as we made our way down two blood red halls and up a flight of stairs before rounding a corner and stopping at the first door there. 

“So this is uh, your home room.” He said scratching his neck and leaning against the wall kind of awkwardly. 

“Thanks. I guess.” I said and turned towards the door, Just before I opened it he stopped me. I looked at him and he seemed like he wanted to say something. “Yeah?”

“Just, I know the video was an accident, if anyone, you know. Says something?” 

“I’ll tell them to take it up with my friends. Dakota and Beau.” I said and smiled at him and he smiled back and even laughed a little. 

“Yeah, that’ll work. Because no one messes with the Riviere boys.”

“Well, I don’t know why they would. You seem pretty great so far.” I said honestly and then walked into the classroom. It was HUGE! At least a hundred people in there and a good thirty seats or so were empty. I just slipped into one near the back. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files attached are of Ceyn and Jonyka's "Crests" 
> 
> Vaharian Biology 101: A "Kreis" or crest is both the heart and power source of Vaharians.


	3. School of hard knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't even finish the first day without an incident. People, we've set a record.

  
[](http://imgur.com/fNrLENF)  
  


“How was class?” Beau asked as I was walking out of the room. He had been standing by the door in the same place he was when I went in. I wondered for a moment if he’d even gone to his own class or just stood there.

“How classes are supposed to go I guess?” I said honestly and got in line beside him, using a great deal of speed to keep up with his long legs. Why couldn’t I have inherited dad’s tall genes? Its on thing for Jony to be short, but why me too?

“Isn’t there schools where you grew up?”

“Not exactly. I mean we learn how to control our powers, but aside from that our parents teach us everything.” 

“That’s, strange.” He said as we came to an abrupt stop. A brawl was breaking out in front of us between Dakota and someone, as to their gender I had no idea. “Dakota stop!” Beau shouted and moved between them with near blinding speed.  
“He went too fart this time Beau!” Dakota roared more than said and the other person just laughed. 

“Real cute there Kota-bear but I don’t answer to you. That shit was hilarious, and lets be honest, if you weren’t my ex you’d have no problem with me posting the video.”

“So It was you!” I screamed and that asshole just turned to me with a completely disinterested look on his face.

“So what if it was?” I started to take a step forward but Jony pulled me back kicking and screaming. Some girl walked up to them and mumbled something and they both laughed and then Dakota pushed passed his brother and punched that asshole square in the face. That’s when it really got out of control. 

“B!” That same girl screamed and then tossed a coin into the air. “You’re gonna hurt for that one Riviere.” She said and flicked it. The instant her fingertip hit the coin it blasted off like a bullet. “Drylago!” My eyes widened in disbelief as the the very air around the coin built up in shape until it resembled a lance. Jony let go and I used that instant to move. I don’t know how, but suddenly I was in front of Dakota and in a mere second the lance of air and the coin it was tethered to disappeared inside a burning black mass of flaming shadow that seemed to rescind as my hand lowered. 

B and the girl looked at me in shock and when I looked to Jony, or rather, where she’d been. She was gone.

-Jonyka-

“Mom! Come quick!” I shouted panting as I skidded out of a brilliant rainbow of flames. I wasn’t like Mom and Dad, or even like my big brother. Ceyn and I could use ignition movement but only for short distances unless we combined our powers. 

“Jony what are you doing home?” Mom asked as he rushed up to check me over, I swatted his hands off and mumbled that I was okay when my dad walked in with my baby brother on his hip. The little slobber goblin gave me a smile and made grabby hands at me squealing gleefully when I took him.

“Mom we need to get back to the school right away. This fight broke out between some students and one of them used a command seal and Ceyn stepped in to stop it and then I started making quick jumps with the ignis until I got home and I’m sorry I tried to stop him but I got dsitracted and-”

“Okay! Okay. It’s fine baby we’ll go to the school and get it sorted.” Mom said gripping my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. Dad moved to ready up a bag for Zoka while my baby brother clapped his hands at the sight because he knew he was about to go somewhere.

Mom led the charge out of the house and we all held hands before mom used ignis to jump us to the gates of the school. Zoka made a weird nose and then bunched up his nose and started crying as soon as we walked through the doors and then he got even louder when we saw what was going on.

It looked like a scene out of law and order in the hall. Complete with a much uglier version of Mariska Hargitay putting my brother in hand cuffs. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Mom said as dad took Zoka and tried to calm him down.

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to step back, this young man is under arrest for illegal use of-”

“This young man is my son! The _Prince_ of Dragon Tail island. Now let. Him. Go.” Mom stared at the older cop for a moment longer before she huffed and then started undoing the cuffs. “Thank you.” Mom said sweetly and cop returned a sarcastic smile as one of the teachers stepped up and said something very quiet in my mother’s ear but I couldn’t make it out with Zoka still sniffling, especially since there was so much chatter going on. 

Ceyn headed over to us and then after a moment mom joined us. “The Principal wants to speak with me, privately. Jynx honey take them home.”

“ _Home_ , home?” Mom nodded and dad walked out with us in tow. Ceyn slipped his hand in mine and whispered a thank you as we headed out and dad used Ignis to jump us all to Dragon Tail Island.

-Ceyn-

We walked in silence from the shore up to the outer rim of the island. It differed vastly from the true home of our people. With a shore of blood ruby grains instead of sand and structures built from onyx and stained glass. Dad led us toward the marketplace where plenty of people stopped to talk to us. I mean in all fairness, most of them I grew up with, and the others have at some point probably changed my diaper a time or two so.

“You’re back already?” I stopped dead in track and turned to the left. My big sister Eraas had one and on her hip and the other had a firm grip on Zeix’s ear. Jony turned and waved and dad smiled as Zoka made noises that were half cheerful half entertained.

“Can you let go now?”

“No.”

“What did you do this time man?” Dad asked and Zeix got quiet real fast. Not that he’s much of a talker to begin with, something the older generations of magi have in common.

“I caught him smuggling kittens onto the island today.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re allergic. They’re cute and bitchy, they remind me of Cen.”

Dad made the very wise decision to immerse himself in Zoka’s game of chee. I have no idea where he got it from, but he pushed up on your cheeks to make you smile then laughs and claps and yells-

“Chee!” Well...that.

“Anyways, we’re headed to go and collect the illegally shipped kittens back to Canada. We’ll catch up later okay?” Jony and I gave her hugs and Dad smiled and waved bye, Zoka mimicking his actions.

“So what do you think mom and the principal are talking about?” Jony asked as we walked, and dad took a moment to answer. “Well?”

“He’s probably putting the fear of fire into the poor man. I couldn’t really tell you.” Then both dad and Jony stopped and looked at me. 

“What?”

“Mom’s a Genie Ceyn.” 

“You’re a genie too son.” They exchanged looks and then stared at me with devious little grins. That was when it clicked.  
“Oh no, I am not spying on mom. You might survive his temper but I sure won’t.” I said shaking my head and making huge gestures with my hands to illustrate mom and his flip flops. They just exchanged another look and each of them grabbed a single arm to drag me away. “Wait no! Dad you traitor you’re supposed to be the nice parent!”

“You’ll be just fine.” 

“Jony come on sis, twin to twin, my pain is your pain.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“Zoka!” I shrieked and my darling baby brother smiled down at me. “Zo-zo, help your big brother this one time. Please?”

“Buh?” I shook my head up and down at his questioning tone and he started laughing. “Buh bur.” Their was a twinkle in his eye that told me the little angel had no idea what was going on.

“Big brother _huuuurts_!” I drew the word out and kicked my legs like a wild animal.

“Da, Da! Buh bur uuuuuur!” He said with wet eyes as he looked up to my dad in fear. A tear forming at the edge of his glittering diamond white and icy sapphire blue eyes. Dad gave me a practiced look of discontentment and jerked my arm a little and leaned in close to my ear.

“If you make your baby brother cry, your mother’s rage won’t compare to mine.”

“I’m fine Zo-zo. See? Big brother is okay!” I said sticking my tongue out and blowing raspberries as dad leaned away and kissed Zoka on his temple. Zoka tried to copy me and only succeeded in makign the tiniest drool bubble you’ve ever seen. One he then popped and laughed at.

At least one of us was happy.

“I’m telling mom you two made me do this!” I said with what little fight I had left, privacy was a big deal to my mom. He expected us to trust each other. To never open that door if we didn’t have to.

“I’ll sate his anger, like I always do.” Dad said and all I could think about was the insanely loud giggles that came from their room whenever dad _sated_ mom. Gross. Seriously, just ew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> File Attached is Cezoka's (Zoka/Zo-zo) Crest.
> 
> Vaharian Biology 102: The complexity of a Kreis is in direct correlation to the amount of power they possess
> 
> Magic 101: Magic is the process of manipulating one's own crest to produce a particular outcome.


	4. Dinner and a Bruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jynx gets his ass handed to him.

“So what is he saying?” Jony urged as I tried to lock in on mom. It was really weird doing this. To connect to another Genie that actively closes off their psychic link to the others, kind of feels like you’re consciousness is just floating around in space waiting for a big pink star to come along and swallow you up.

_“What exactly are you saying aria?”_

“I found them! He’s talking to the principal still. I can see her, but something is off. She doesn’t look normal.” I explained as I tried my best to maintain the connection. Jony held my hand and allowed me to siphon her magic which made it easier, but it was still fairly difficult to keep my mom from noticing.

_“I’m saying that was happened here to today cannot happen again. You know as well as I do that the only reason this works is because the human’s believe it.” The principal said as she closed a file she was reviewing on her desk._

_“He was defending another student Aria, your **son** no less. You don’t honestly expect me to reprimand him for doing the right thing?” My mom sat in shock as the principal clasped her hands together below her chin and said_

_“Yes Cenoka, I do.”_

_“That’s not happening. I’ll pull my son from the school and send him to Dannis if I have too.” The principal let out a soft sigh and nodded._

_“It’s decided then. Ceynaia Zo Karvyna is no longer a student here at Cadence Academy.”_

“No.” I whispered more than said and looked straight down. “I, mom’s taking me out of school.”

“What?” 

“No that doesn’t sound right your mother wouldn’t-”

“Well he did! He told her that he’d rather send me to Dannis before he’d punish me for doing the right thing, now i’m gonna be stuck with a creepy Lycantrope for a teacher and I won’t even be with my sister!” I screamed and stormed off, snatching Zoka out of dad’s hands as I went. 

“Ceyn!”

“Let him be Jony. He’ll cool off and come back later.” I heard my dad say, but he was wrong, there was no way I was going back home, and no way in _hell_ I was going to have Dannis for a teacher. That asshole has hit on me time and time again and I have no interest in being _his_.

“And just where do you think you’re going young man?” My mom asked as he stepped out of a neon pink and electric gold pillar of fire. He had his arms crossed and a look in his eyes that stopped me dead cold and even made Zoka whimper and bury his face in my shirt.

“Great mom you’re scaring him.” I deadpanned and thankfully he lightened up from death glare to angry eye squint. “I’m leaving. I’m not going to be Dannis’ bitch beta boy and I’m definitely not going to let hi-”

“Stop.” My mom said as his hands gripped my shoulders, eyes staring into mine in disbelief. “Do you honestly think I would ever let him near you knowing full well that he wants to mate you?” I looked away for a moment and stared back at my mom and without any conviction gave him an answer.

“I don’t know.” I started, not really sure how to continue. “I guess not?”

“Then I have failed you.” He said with a solemn tone that had my stomach twisting. “I would never sacrifice you to someone that you do not love.”

“Then why did you say it?”

“It was meant to convey a point. That you, your morals, and your beliefs mean more to me than anything. I know how you feel about violence, you’re most definitely your grandfather’s legacy. What I said was meant far more for you than for her, and yes, I knew you were listening the whole time.”

“Ma buh bur uuuurt.” Mom and I both laughed at that, and then he kissed us both on our temples then spun me around and pushed me back toward the palace. 

“Now lets go deal with your dickhead dad shall we?”

“Mom, langauge.” I chastised and he rolled his eyes. 

“Ceyn there is no way yo-”

“Didid da.” Zoka interrupted and gave me a goofy grin that told the both of us he knew exactly what he was saying. I responded in kind by craning my neck around to give mom a look, and he responded with a sarcastic laugh and continued pushing us on toward the palace.

(later that night)

“I got it mom!” Bubba said as he jogged to the front door. “Hey babe.”

“Hey how was work?”

“Hey Mikey! Oh and uh, it was weird. None of the kids can sing but the moms all think they can so it got really awkward.” I rolled my eyes and poked at my plate and traded grim expressions with dad who still had a massive red stretch of skin from where mom slapped him with those thick rubber flip flops. One by one they all filed in. Bubba and his perfectly teased hair had not just one, NO, but both of his arms wrapped around Van’s. His usual mop of sapphire blue curls dampened by the rain outside and his clothes magically dry, weirdo. Mikey was probably the only normal one among us, and considering that he was 1100 year old vampire with 6 pornstar of the year awards and a tendency to bark in his sleep. As an added bonus Zoka is turning his mashed potatoes into a playdoh experiment.

Pulling out the chair beside me with a bored expression Mikey quickly took place and Bubba walked right through the dining room chatting Van’s ear off . Poor guy. Mikey smiled at me and I met his glistening teeth with a sour look.

“You’re about to have the most awkward, uncomfortable, completely ludicrous dinner of your entire existence.” I warned and he looked away awkwardly. Mom glared at me and dad nudged him, trying to alert him to Zoka’s incredible mess. We hadn’t even started eating and my devastatingly audacious baby brother had mash potatoes covering a good portion of his shirt, with a chunk of honey baked maple bark in hand and the venison found its way into his hair.

“Done done. Mo peez” He giggled clapping his hands on the table. Mom picked up her plate, handed it to Jony, who then scraped the contents off onto Zo-zo’s high chair, which was given a squeal of gleeful approval.

“So, how are things on the island old friend?” Dad mumbled something about abuse and mom pushed him out of his chair. 

“Really Cen?”

“Yes really you deceitful prick.” And boom goes the dynamite, ladies and gentlemen take your seats, the cat fight of the century is about to go done right here in the Zo-Carbine dining room. 

“I tried to tell you.” I said as I ate, ignoring the destruction. Mikey was awe struck and fumbling his words, and Zoka was content to eat his food as my older brother and his husband stuck their heads around the corner of the den to watch the spectacle that was mom unleashing the deadly wrath of a dollar store flip flop on dad.

“How often do they do...” Mikey seemed to lose himself to the show as he searched for the word he wanted. “Whatever this is?”

“Jony?” I asked and she looked at her watch.

“Usually once or twice a year, we’re already 2 minutes in so it should be over right abo-”

“Ow, ooh, ouch, hey no stop look i’m sorry!” Dad pleaded as he cowered. His arms and back all tinged with a scarlet red. I have to admit, its a good color on him, he wears it well.

“Damn right you’re sorry. Now sit your ass down. We have a dinner to eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaharian Biology 103: The color(s) within a Kreis are associated with the elemental affinity of the vaharian to whom the Kreis belongs.
> 
> Magic 102: Vaharians with the ability to manipulate their crest are called Mahji

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure what fandoms to put. So I went with fandoms I thought my enjoy my this story, since I enjoy reading work from those fandoms. New chapter every week (or every other week still haven't decided). Length of chapters will likely vary by about 200 words but for the most part will remain between 1500-2500 words. Chapters featuring flashbacks will be longer than the others, by a fair margin.
> 
> Also any comments are welcome. If you have a question about something feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer without spoiling the story for you! That's all for now
> 
> "And remember. What happens in Vegas..."  
> -Vegas Lasotos Reyes


End file.
